


Her Own Reward

by ScandalUs (WhyUsWriteUs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Ginny Weasley, Adult Luna Lovegood, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyUsWriteUs/pseuds/ScandalUs
Summary: Luna fully intends to reward Ginny after a successful Quidditch match, but the feisty red-head won't let her, at least not until she's done with her anyway.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Her Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This'll eventually be a two-shot. Enjoy for now :)

Ginny Weasley touched down lightly on the Quidditch pitch after securing yet another win for the Holy-Head Harpies. Of course, playing the Cannons was pretty much a guaranteed win, but Quidditch was an unpredictable game. It was her third year as captain, and they were almost undefeated this season. She was happy, despite being sweaty and tired. The playoffs were rough, and she found herself pushed to her limits constantly. She needed a break.

After an hour of photo ops and interviews, she was finally able to retire to her personal captain's tent. She pushed open the flap to find a tall woman, wearing nothing but an oversized Harpies sweater, sitting cross-legged on her couch. Long dirty-blonde hair obscured her face as she bent over a book. She was absentmindedly chewing the end of her wand. Ginny sighed. _Well, I did say I needed a break._

“What are you doing here Luna?” she asked, unclasping her Quidditch robes and shrugging out of them. She tried to sound nonchalant, but she knew there was only one reason Luna Lovegood ever showed up after a match.

The witch looked up from her book like she was just noticing Ginny was there. “Finally,” she said in her airy voice.

“‘Finally?’ This is _my_ tent. And little warning would have been nice."

“I couldn’t warn you. I only come back here when you win,” Luna tilted her head. “Haven’t you noticed?”

Ginny’s mouth hung slightly agape. She’d never thought about it. She’d been under the impression that Luna was just being her charmingly random self, showing up on a whim. But now that she was aware of it, it made a lot of sense.

Luna put her book down and rose from her seat. She stretched luxuriously, raising the hem of her short Harpies sweater up just a couple of inches. Ginny swallowed. _Gods, does she even OWN a pair of underwear?_ Luna strode towards her. She moved like a cat. So steady. So sure-footed. Ginny didn't think she walked like that on purpose. Luna never _tried_ to seduce her. It was just the natural way she carried herself. Blatantly confident and carelessly individual. Adding boldness to beauty. And it was attractive as hell.

"You see,” Luna said, taking Ginny’s hand and pulling her back towards the couch. “Trophies and medals are just things," She gently pushed Ginny down onto her butt. Ginny welcomed her onto her lap where Luna straddled her, throwing her arms lazily around her neck. She tossed her hair out of her face and leaned down, breathing hotly inches from Ginny’s mouth. "Experiences are life's real reward."

Ginny’s quidditch worries melted away as Luna kissed her. She was gentle and sure, starting with a series of small, sweet baby pecks that dissolved into deeper, more passionate kisses. Luna guided Ginny’s mouth open, slipping her tongue inside. Ginny fought back for dominance. _I’m topping._ Luna pulled back a bit, momentarily capturing her bottom lip in her teeth before diving back into her mouth, lightly driving her tongue in. _“Let me.” No._ Ginny moved her hands down Luna’s back to her butt, urging her into a lazy grind against her lap. The blonde hummed into her mouth, sending gentle vibrations down Ginny’s throat that seemed to radiate out across her body.

Ginny wrapped a hand tightly in Luna’s hair, attacking her mouth as Luna pushed back gently, slowing her down. It became a wet, messy dance that Ginny was clearly leading, despite Luna’s smooth persistence. Luna felt around for her wand and, without missing a beat, banished Ginny’s shirt. She crawled her hand up and under Ginny’s bra to cup her breast. The redhead groaned. Luna’s soft but sure touch pinched and kneaded her into gentle submission. Ginny fought it. _I said no._

She ran her hands under Luna’s thighs to her butt, gripping it momentarily before taking the hem of her over-sized sweater and pulling it off her in one swift motion. She wasn’t entirely surprised to find her completely bare underneath. Clouds of passion were slowly overtaking Luna’s silvery-blue eyes as she clutched Ginny’s shoulder, providing her leverage to thrust harder in her lap. Se was whimpering slightly, slowly losing control and allowing herself to fall into the tendrils of ecstasy. Ginny moved from Luna’s mouth to trail kisses up her jawline. She dragged her tongue up behind her ear, feeling Luna shudder against her. Luna bucked slightly and Ginny smiled, nipping once at her earlobe before moving down to suckle at her throat, feeling her airy, shaky sighs flit up and out. Ginny slid her hand down between them. It was immediately was covered in a thin layer of slick. Luna adjusted slightly, moving to straddle Ginny’s thigh instead of her lap so she could push a knee between Ginny’s legs. The red head moved lazily against it, not particularly concerned with that at the moment. Ginny pressed the heel of her palm into Luna, finally eliciting more than breathy noises from the quiet blonde witch. She started a slow rub, running her fingers tauntingly through her folds, taking care not to slip them into her core. The roll of Luna’s hips begged her for more. Ginny obliged and dipped her fingers into Luna’s center.

She set an easy rhythm; each curl of her fingers pulled melodic sighs from deep within the blonde witch’s chest. Ginny captured her breast in her mouth, sucking and biting on it, a bit rougher than she usually was. But Luna was beyond caring. She arched into her and her head feel back as she was completely consumed by euphoric lust. Ginny didn’t have to do much. Luna clutched her shoulders and she essentially allowed her to ride her fingers at her own pace. Ginny dragged her tongue up her chest to suck her collarbone. It didn’t take long for Luna to start to unravel atop her. The previously steady roll of her hips became increasingly erratic. Ginny put a hand at the small of her back to urge her along. Then Luna cried out softly. Ginny kissed her through her climax, using her fingers to coax every mewl out of the witch’s body. Eventually she slowed down as Luna came back to Earth. Luna touched her (fairly sweaty) forehead to Ginny’s, panting.

“I’m sorry,” Luna said.

Ginny laughed. “For what? You always finish first.”

“I know but that wasn’t the poi—”

“Didn’t you say experiences are better than trophies?”

Luna nodded.

“Well you’re both.”

Luna smiled and began kissing her way down Ginny's body.


End file.
